Superheroes
by Hedgehog Happy
Summary: A ragtag group of superpowered girls face off against mean girls, cute boys, and evil masterminds all while attending Sky High's rival school.
1. Chapter 1: Me and My Bright Ideas

"This is a bad idea!" Lyra's voice hissed through the quiet. Biggest. Understatement. In. All. Of. Human. History. It was a horribly stupid, arrogant, ridiculous, rash idea that we hadn't considered long enough to notice the gaping holes in the plan or the obvious errors that a blind person could have seen.

"You want answers, don't you? Everything points to Zoey being held here," Alexandra's voice cut through the silence, annoyed and loud enough that both Lyra and I hushed her. I returned my attention to the juncture box in front of me and went back to work: picking out wires, cutting some, and twisting others together. I was almost done.

"Maybe we should call Tommy?" Lyra sounded nervous and was fidgeting with her short black hair.

Tommy was my older brother. He's the captain of our football team and head of his class. He's the most popular kid in school. All the girls fawn over him; all the guys want to be him. I am constantly compared to him. He's a super powerful Master of Time and Space. Yes, that is actually what people call his power. Basically, he can stop and travel through time in addition to being able to travel anywhere around the globe in a heartbeat; I can barely produce electricity. He has set countless records in Hero Classes; I set records in Sidekick Classes. Now, don't get me wrong, I love him but he's overprotective enough as it is. I was not about to call him and give him another chance to save my ass when I am perfectly capable of saving it myself.

"Nope! Not doing it! And anyways I'm done." I stepped back and admired my handy work. No alarm would be triggered; No boobby traps would be set off; No cameras would even see us. "Try the fence now."

Alexandra threw a stick at the electrified twelve foot fence topped with barbed wire complete with "High Voltage" and "No Trespassing" signs. If you didn't pick up this subtle hint of wanted privacy, there were also rotating patrols with men armed to their teeth and vicious looking guard dogs. Yup, this was a horrible idea, but we needed to find our friend, Zoey. She had disappeared three weeks ago. We knew she had been captured. While no one knew for certain where she was being held, we were positive it was at this lab.

We actually didn't have too much trouble getting past the guards, hint #1 something was going to go wrong. Once inside I easily hacked into a computer, found the archive room, and the electrical key to it, hint #2. We almost got caught a few times as we crept down stairways and corridors, but we managed to avoid the scientists and guards. Before we knew it really, we were in a warehouse sized filing room standing in front of a directory.

"We should split up. Alex go look in 'Participants'. Cay, you in 'Heroes' maybe you'll recognize a connection. I'll look in 'Experiments'," Lyra suppressed a shudder as she handed out assignments, "Three minutes. Move fast."

We headed for our sections; each taking out a mini scanner. Even if Zoey wasn't here, we were not leaving empty handed. I barely actually read anything, just scanned everything I came across. Three minutes later, we met back up at the door to the hallway. Well, Lyra and I did. Alex didn't show. We sprinted down rows and through crossroads. We found her knocked out sprawled on the floor, tasered. Her hair spread gracefully out and her face calm. Her hazel eyes closed. Suddenly, we were surrounded.

A boy about Tommy's age stepped forward. "You'll do for the Doctor." He raised a taser gun at Lyra and fired. She dropped like a sack. Her eyelids fluttering closed, hiding her bright blue eyes. The boy turned towards me.

"Try that on me. I dare you," I spat at him.

He just sneered, "Oh, I already know this won't work on you, Caden. We make it habit to investigate trespassers." I froze. I saw his eyes flick to something behind me. I realized what was about to happen. Before I had to react, I felt the blow and then, nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: Daring Escape

Truth be told, I don't remember most of the days that followed, really only the excruciating pain and all three of our screams echoing in my head. Then one day, I woke up without pain. The lab was a small darkened room with medical equipment and my bed, nothing else. But, I could hear someone mumbling in the next room, "This is ridiculous! Why should I even stay? All three are sedated and it not like they have developed. Screw this, I'm going to the cafeteria. It's not like they can escape in fifteen minutes." I heard a chair squeak, footsteps, and a door open and close.

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the low light. To my left, there was a tray of surgical tools. I twisted my hand to reach it despite being restrained. My fingertips just brushed the edge, but I was able to pull it closer. I grabbed a scalpel and started to cut my bonds. Once my hand was free, it became a lot easier. Soon, I was totally free. I peeked through the door, it led to a much bigger room with four other doors leading off of it. I checked the one to my right. It was a storage room. On three separate tables were our packs with their contents scattered and our clothes. I hurriedly repacked them. And since there was no way I was going to be running around in a hospital robe, I changed into my breaking-in outfit. I grabbed everything and went out to check the next room. Alex was standing behind the door, waiting to jump anyone who entered.

I kicked open the door and said as loud as I dared, "Alex, it's me. Don't kill me," She stopped herself from mauling me. I gave her clothes and we went to find Lyra. When we found her, Lyra was still pretty out of it. Alex stayed to help her get dressed while I went to the computer in the main room. Extremely luckily, the guy had left his email open. I quickly sent an quick and to the point email to Tommy's best friend Felix. Tommy is horrendous at checking his phone at the best of times.

Felix,

It's Cay. Send Tommy. Lobby of Primatech Labs outside of Metroburg. Ten minutes.

Alex and Lyra came in right as it sent. We crept out and avoided main intersections. If the halls hadn't been abandoned and practically deserted, we would have been slaughtered. Finally, after some of the most terrifying minutes of my life which counting the last couple days is saying something, we made it to the lobby. We were about to make a break for it when the boy from the archives walked in with a guard.

"We couldn't stop the email, but we're locking down the building and searching for them," The guard sounded nervous as if awaiting a punishment or sentencing.

The boy just stared out the glass walls at the lawn. "No. Don't do anything that will raise suspicion. We want Tommy to come poofing in to save the day. Just be ready once he does."

I heard a strange pop behind me and could feel the warmth of a body. A hand grabbed my shoulder as I saw the other one wrap around Lyra and hold on to Alex. Unfortunately, the boy heard the noise too. He whipped around and with an actual evil smirk, he opened his mouth to yell an order. I didn't hear it.

In an instant, we were standing in front of Sky Academy for the Extraordinary. Luckily, it was during class so we didn't have an audience. I felt Tommy stumble slightly. I turned around. He looked bad. His copper hair was messed up in the way that it only does when he runs his hand through it lot and doesn't sleep well. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked pale. I don't think I have seen him look like this since Mom. He was also pissed off. He started talking in a low, deep, too calm voice, "Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. What. This. Last. Week. Has. Been. Like. For. Me?! Or. Dad?! I- We thought…" He stop when his voice began to quiver. He pulled me into a bear hug that lift my feet off the ground. "If I lost you, I don't know how I would survive. You are never allowed out of my sight again! Do you understand me, little one?" He set me down and smiled sadly.

I opened my mouth to tell him I did know what it must have been like; that I was sorry, that no one had been so stupid; why I had done it; that I needed him just as much, if not more than, he needed me. But before I could get more then "Tommy" out, he hugged me again.

When he let go, he ruffled my hair and said, "I know." I really believed he did know everything I had been about to say. His expression solidifying into a solemn mask. "Com'on. Dad wants a word."

We walked passed Alex's and Lyra's happy reunions with their families. Felix was standing by the doors waiting for us. He's Hispanic with dark skin and bright neon green hair spiked up. He is taller than me at around 6 foot but Tommy is 6'5", at little a foot taller than me. Felix leaned in and whispered loud enough for Tommy to hear, "I told him you would get yourself out of any situation. You are top of your class. Of course, you are still stupid enough to get yourself in the situation in the first place, which just makes me worry about the rest of your class."

I whispered back, "Well, getting myself at least partially out is better than you and Tommy could handle at my age." Tommy's mouth twitched and I knew that's why Felix had said anything in the first place, to get his best friend back. But we were going to a meeting with our father, his best friend would not be seen anywhere near that office. It would be Thomas: the perfect student, athlete, son, and hero. I would try to be Cadence: the smart, caring, weakness-less, daughter who had yet to reach her potential.

Felix stopped at the start of the Hall of Heroes where all the administration offices are located. "See you two freaks later." Felix might feel like family but he would never be welcome at "Family Events".

Tommy steeled himself and led me forward. "We have to face him, Caden."

I should probably explain the name thing. My legal name is Cadence but my mom and Tommy never called me anything by Cay. Alex and Lyra adopted this nickname over time, too. Almost everyone, except my closest friends call me Caden, but never in front of my father.

Tommy knocked and I heard my father's sharp, "Enter. Ah… Close the door, Thomas." Tommy led me into the room and let go of my shoulder to close the door. I wish he hadn't. My father's rage is similar to Tommy's. But while Tommy is like cold fire, my father is just ice. Tommy came up and stood next to me. My father got up from his desk and walked around it in an excruciating silence. "How dare you do something so foolhardy and simple-minded as this. You have caused an immense deal of trouble, far more, by the way, than you are worth." Tommy's jaw tightened and his body tensed. My father stepped closer. He raised his hand and smacked me so hard I fell to the wood floor. Tommy looked shocked and stunned. My father had shown no change as if he was simply signed his name. The most disturbing part was that Tommy wasn't surprised that our father had just hit his child, he was surprised our father had hit me. "You have tarnished this family's reputation. It is bad enough to have a daughter who is quite nearly a Normal but to have one who is unable to recognize her lack of power and strength and seems incapable of using her intelligence and common sense is another thing entirely." I could feel tears burning in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not prove his point of being weak. I had moments where I had suspected that I was a disappointment as a runt but to hear it all confirmed was a crushing blow. Tommy was shaking slightly as if he was using every fiber of his being to not hit our father. "You will return to your classes today. You will not speak about your experiences and you will instruct your acquaintances to do the same. If I hear any stories about Primatech Labs or you getting into anymore serious trouble in the near future, I will be forced to lose my temper with you, Cadence. Both of you are dismissed."


End file.
